The invention relates to the field of display stands for dolls or other inanimate figures of human-shaped beings. More particularly, the invention relates to stands that do not require the figure to be already configured for use with a particular stand or to be modified for use with the stand.
Devices for displaying dolls are typically used to balance the figure in a vertical position. One type is a stand that requires a bar or rod to be projected into the body of the figure. Stands of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,284 and 3,010,225. This type of stand in unsatisfactory because it requires either that the figure be already configured for use with the stand or that the figure be modified, such as by drilling a hole into it.
Another type of stand grips or restrains the feet or legs on the figure. Such stands are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,632 and 3,675,362. In the first of these patents, the stand grips both legs near the hips. In the second, the legs are restrained below the knees. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,084 and 4,127,251 disclose stands for supporting a doll by clamping onto one foot or one leg. Such doll stands are limited in usefulness because they are only able to support a doll that is rigid through the legs, back and shoulders. Further, such stands are inherently unstable unless the base is substantially heavy to compensate for the lack of support for the upper portion of the figure.
Another type of doll stand includes a base with a vertical framework having portions that grip the figure under the arms or around the waist. A stand of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 479,481, in which the figure is grasped around the waist with spring-tensioned arms. Another stand of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,284. These grip-type stands are undesirable for fragile or delicate figures because the figure merely hangs from a single gripping position. This position could weaken a delicate figure. These grip-type stands are also undesirable because the gripping means are necessarily rigid. The gripping means rely on substantial pressure against the figure, and therefore tend to tear, mar, and weaken the surface of fragile and delicate figures. Furthermore, if the gripping means are placed over the clothing, the clothing is likely to be torn and dressing or undressing the figure is inhibited. Nor do the gripping means contour to the shape of the figure's body, and thus tend to result in an unsightly appearance whether placed inside or outside of the figure's clothing. The gripping also means tend to slip on round-bodied figures.
Still other doll stands have used a Y-shaped vertical support in which the figure straddles the fork of the Y. Such stands are undesirable because there is nothing to support the upper torso and nothing to prevent the figure from falling sideways.
None of the above stands are desirable for use with fragile or delicate figures, such as antique dolls. For such figures, it is desirable to have a stand that supports the figure in more than one place. Preferably, the means of supporting the figure should be those means that are least likely to weaken the figure's structure, and offset the effects of gravity by supporting the figure from underneath its center of gravity.
Additionally, none of the stands listed above easily allow the figure to be dressed and undressed without removing the figure from the stand, Dressing and undressing in each of the types of stands discussed above requires that the figure be unfastened or removed from all support means. This is especially detrimental for antique, fragile, or valuable figures, where limited handling is desirable.
Additionally, the above-described stands each require to some extent that the figure be balanced on, or supported by, its own feet. If the feet are not flat on the bottom, the stability of the doll in the stand is impaired.
Finally, none of these stands are adaptable to support a figure in a non-vertical position. Thus, they have limited usefulness when it is desired to display the figure in a tilted position. They also have limited usefulness for "baby dolls", whose legs are in a bowed position similar to those of a newborn human infant.